The Shadowhunter Club
by bookishperson
Summary: Tessa Gray has just moved from New York to London. When she begins a new school the only person she knows is her older brother, Nathaniel. Then she meets the members of The Shadowhunter Club. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Theresa Gray, or Tessa as she preferred to be called looked up at her older brother Nathaniel as they prepared themselves to enter their new school in London. Their Mother, Elizabeth had obtained a new job there so they had moved from America to England about a week before.

"You ready?" Nathaniel gave her a reassuring smile as they began to go up the stairs leading to the main entrance. Tessa wasn't too worried because in America she had always managed to make some friends but she was sure she would have felt more comfortable if Nate had been in her classes. That though was never going to happen due to the fact that he was older than her so wouldn't even be in her grade.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tessa answered, holding on to her school bag which had nothing but a pencil case and a copy of her favorite book 'A Tale of Two Cities" inside it as if that was going to make her feel any less nervous.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later. I'm sure you'll be fine." Nate gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, you too. See you at lunch maybe?" I questioned and he gave a small nod.

"Have fun." He said before turning on his heel and heading in the opposite direction to the one she was supposed to be going in. They had visited the school the day before to get their timetables and other things of the like so they were ready for the next day and didn't have to waste time going to see the Headmaster.

Taking a deep breath Tessa gave a quick glance at the map of the school she had also been given and checked she was going in the right direction. Luckily, the classroom she had homeroom - or whatever they called it here - in was only around the corner so she quickly found the door that led into the room and headed straight towards it.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice shouted at her as the map went flying out of her hands and she herself nearly collided with the floor.

"I'm sorry." Tessa said, looking up to see who the person she had walked right into had been. It was a boy, with slightly curly golden blond hair and eyes that looked golden, he was also taller than Tessa which she was glad of. After she had said this he stared at her for a few moments and then turned around, going into the same room she was going into. Five minutes into the school day and she was sure she had already annoyed someone.

Tessa bent down to pick up what she had dropped and when she stood back up a girl who looked to be slightly younger than her was standing in front of her. She had blue eyes that contrasted greatly with her very dark hair and she was staring at Tessa with a determined expression.

"You just walked into Jace Wayland, didn't you?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I'm Cecily Herondale. You must be new."

"I guess I did." Tessa didn't know what else she was meant to say so decided to introduce herself to Cecily, "my name's Theresa Gray, but please, call me Tessa. And what about Jace Wayland?"

"Nice to meet you, Tessa." Cecily said, "and what about Jace? Well first of all, you don't just go around walking into him."

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose." Tessa defended herself.

"There's a lot you need to learn." Cecily answered, "but right now I don't have time to lecture you, I need to get to my form. Maybe I'll see you around, Tessa." Cecily readjusted her bag and gave Tessa a small smile before heading off in the direction she had just come from.

Then, Tessa walked into the room she was meant to be in. A few people whispered to each other when she did so and she quickly scanned the room to see where there was a spare chair in which she could sit. After a few seconds she chose one in the corner of the room that didn't seem to be occupied and sat down in it, putting her bag down on the table in front of her.

She opened her book, deciding that then at least she appeared to be doing something and she was about to start reading when someone sat down in the chair next to hers and she turned to face him.

"Hey, I'm Will." He smirked.

**So tell me if you enjoyed this Chapter! I loved writing it and I hope it wasn't too confusing. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm Will." He smirked. Tessa wondered why he looked familiar to her even though she had never seen him before, then his next words explained it, "William Herondale." He was that girl Cecily's brother, was my guess.

"Tessa Gray." Tessa said tentatively, Cecily had seemed nice enough, but there was something about Will that she wasn't quite so sure about.

"Are you new?" He asked. Tessa couldn't help but notice how nice the cerulean blue color of his eyes was, or how good the stylishly messy dark hair which appeared to almost be black looked on him.

"Yeah." She nodded and she thought he was about to begin questioning her again when he stood up and began going towards a boy with hair that looked almost white, pale skin and silver colored eyes. The two boys exchanged greetings before sitting a few tables down from Tessa, right next to the boy who she now knew was called Jace. She was about to pick her book up again when she noticed the three of them simultaneously turned to stare at her and she turned away, pretending she was looking for something in her bag.

"She's called Tessa?" She heard Jace say, but there wasn't a chance for the other two to answer as the teacher walked into the room and began to speak to them.

—

After what felt like longer than it should have for Tessa it was lunchtime and she began to follow everyone to the cafeteria - she couldn't wait to speak to Nate. Nothing very exciting had happened in her lessons that morning and she couldn't wait to get away from the comments she could hear Will and Jace making about her every now and then, they had been in quite a few of her lessons so far.

It turned out that the two were first cousins, and from what Tessa had seen some of the most popular people in the school. This was along with the other boy who had been with them at various times throughout the day, James Carstairs and a boy who Tessa had found out was called Alec Lightwood.

"Tessie!" She heard her brother's voice from behind her and turned to find him already standing in the queue waiting to get food. Her face quickly brightened as she headed towards him, grinning at him and picked up a tray for her food on the way. "How are you liking it, then?" He asked as soon as she reached him and was standing behind him in the line.

"It's alright." Tessa answered, shrugging, "what about you?"

"I think I like it." He said before adding, "do you by any chance happen to be the 'new girl who walked right into _the_ Jace Wayland'? He seems to be pretty popular here." He chuckled a bit at this and Tessa blushed in response, lowering her head slightly.

"News travels fast here." Tessa said, sighing inwardly.

"You're practically famous. Although I'm not certain on whether that's a good thing or not." Nate admitted, stopping after he said this to ask for what he wanted to eat and then moving up so that Tessa could do the same, "apparently he isn't the friendliest of people."

"That's great." Tessa said sarcastically, "and he probably dislikes me already."

"Anyway, make any friends yet?" Nate asked her and it was obvious to Tessa that he had nothing nice to say in reply to what she had stated so decided that it was probably better to say nothing at all.

She shook her head, "I spoke to some people but I don't think I could say that any of them are my friends just yet. I didn't speak quite enough for that." She didn't want to admit that in reality she had actually stayed quiet for most of the day, focusing more on observing how everything ran in the new school and trying not to get annoyed whenever someone said something about her as if she couldn't hear them.

"You'll soon make some. You always do." Nate reassured her as he smiled at another boy who looked to be around his age and began walking towards him, "you can always sit with me for today if you like?" Tessa was about to agree when she noticed Cecily staring at them both from just a few meters away, and as soon as the two made eye contact she began to beckon for her to go over.

"I'll be fine." Tessa decided, giving him one last smile before going to where Cecily was standing, tray balanced on one hand and a drink in the other. Why she couldn't simply put the drink on the tray Tessa had no idea.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" Cecily questioned as soon as Tessa was in front of her, "there's room for you at the table no problem."

"Are you sure?" Tessa said, "thank you."

"It's fine." Cecily nearly hit Tessa in the face with her ponytail as she turned to go and sit down. As soon as Tessa saw who was sitting at Cecily's table though she began having second thoughts about her initial decision to not go and sit with her brother. All staring at her were Jace, Will, James, Alec, and then two other girls and two other boys. Only three of them smiled at her as she approached. "Here, sit next to me." Cecily patted the spare space that was next to her and one of the girls she didn't know who had fiery red hair and was in the middle of eating an apple. Tessa sat down.

"Hey, it's that new girl. She's the one who walked right into you and didn't even apologize isn't she?" The boy with bright green eyes and tousled brown hair said, causing Jace to look up from where he had been scribbling something in a book and groan.

"She's called Tessa." Cecily stated, "and actually, she did apologize. I saw her do so."

"Not what Jace said." The boy spoke again looking over at Jace pointedly as he did so.

Cecily ignored him and instead spoke to Tessa again, "Let me introduce you to everyone. That's Gabriel." She signalled to the boy with the green eyes who had been speaking a few seconds before then pointed to the boy and the girl sitting next to him in turn, "then we have Alec, and Izzy, they're brother and sister. Then we have Simon." The boy sitting next to Izzy gave an awkward wave whilst smiling, "and Clary." This time she nodded to the girl sitting next to Tessa with the red hair. "Then there's Jem, Will, my brother, and of course, Jace." She left those three until last.

"I think she knows who I am." Jace muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you." Clary said, glaring at Jace, "don't listen to Jace, he's always a little moody." He didn't retaliate.

"I'm glad you recognize that Clary, because he really is." Simon, the boy with curly brown hair and glasses nodded. While they were speaking Jace and Will were whispering something to each other on the other side of the table and Tessa was sure it was something about her. Will laughed at something, the pair of them looked at her and at that moment Tessa really wanted to go and sit somewhere else.

Not wanting to say or do anything wrong Tessa sat in silence for the rest of the time everybody took to finish eating while everyone else held their own conversations and talked to each other and no one made any attempt to speak to her. By the time they had all finished there was only five minutes left until the bell for homeroom went, and Tessa was glad.

"We're going to go to the sports hall to get something, want to come with us?" Cecily asked Tessa.

"It's okay, I think I'm going to go and get everything ready for this afternoon." Tessa used the first excuse she could think of. It worked.

"Sure, that's no problem. See you!" Cecily waved at her and sped up to catch up with Clary who had gone on ahead.

"I'll tell Cecy to not ask her to sit with us again tomorrow." Tessa heard Will's voice faintly as she finished putting her tray away and started to go in the direction opposite to theirs and she knew he had been talking about her. Tessa tried hard to not show how the comment had hurt her, even if no one was looking at her face at that moment and she sighed at the fact that she had actually thought Will had been being genuinely kind to her when they had spoken that morning. She clenched her fists

For a moment she considered going to talk to Nate but saw that he was laughing away with a group of boys on the far end of the room and thought better of it. She headed to her form room.

****

I don't know how I feel about this Chapter. It felt like more of a filler one. More Will and Jem in the next Chapter I think so no worries. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO I KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE/WHAT'S GOOD/WHAT YOU ALL WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**What would you like to happen in the next Chapter? Did ****_you_**** enjoy it? Thanks! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"So for our first project you'll be working in threes." Our creative writing teacher announced to us as soon as we sat in our seats, "I know it's the first day and you don't expect to get work on it but I feel the sooner we start the better, and it isn't anything particularly difficult."

"Can we choose who we work with?" A boy whose name Tessa had not yet found out raised his hand as if he was going to wait to be picked to talk but shouted what he wanted to ask out anyway.

"I was going to get to that but no, I have already picked groups randomly from the register and there will be absolutely no changing them, no arguments." A few groans were heard at this but unlike most of the class Tessa was happy at this, it meant she wouldn't have the hard task of trying to find someone to work with when she knew no-one and everyone else knew each other. Then the teacher began to give instructions again, "now first of all I'd like you to listen to what the task is. You will be having to write a very short story of about eight hundred words. It has to be completely original, but as it is only the first task of the year I will give you a week to do it."

"I hope I get to work with you." Tessa heard the person in front of her whisper to her friend and then the friend whispered back that she hoped so too.

"On to the groups. Firstly, we have Lauren, Edward and Alice." The teacher was reading from a list that she held in her hands and one of the girls, Tessa didn't know which one, gave a squeal of happiness; she had obviously gotten someone she wanted. Groups were read off until there were only about twelve people left in the room who didn't have one, and Tessa was one of them, finally her name was read, "Tessa, Will and Sophie you will be working together."

"Can I change groups? Or can you swap me with someone?" Tessa knew that was Will's voice and she clenched her fists under the table.

"There will be no changing groups, as I said they have already been assigned." The teacher said and Will groaned, louder than he probably would have normally as if for emphasis. The rest of the groups started to be read out again and Tessa looked around the room to see if she could guess who the other girl in their group was. "Please, go and sit in your groups." She added once she had finished reading all of them out.

"Hello," A girl smiled at Tessa, not even giving a glance at Will who was sitting in the chair opposite hers, sulking to himself, "I'm Sophie."

"Hey, I'm Tessa. I'm new." Tessa told her as if that wasn't obvious already but she didn't comment on that although she was sure that Will _did_ mutter something under his breath after she had spoken. Tessa had no idea what she had done to have him dislike her all of a sudden, he had seemed fine when he had talked to her that morning in homeroom.

"I can't wait to get started on this project. I can already tell we're going to ace it." Sophie appeared to be slightly too excited at the prospect of doing a project for school, "we have ages to do it as well seeing as it is only short. Do either of you have any ideas?" This time she also directed the question at Will but he didn't look up from where he was tracing something or other onto the table. Sophie and Tessa raised eyebrows at each other and then began to discuss ideas between the two of them, both hoping that maybe Will would decide to stop whatever he was doing and actually join in.

Once they got going properly, the lesson went by faster than Tessa had expected it to, and as Sophie and her had predicted, Will quickly got bored of sitting in silence - especially when he realised he was getting nothing out of it - and he began to give ideas. Good ones at that.

"You're in my next class!" Sophie piped up at the end of the lesson when they were beginning to put their things away ready for the bell to go. "Sit with me?"

"Okay." Tessa smiled at her as we both laughed as quietly as they could behind their hands at Will who angrily stood up and slammed his chair back under the table before picking up his bag and practically stomping over to where Jem, his friend was standing. Tessa was sure that the first thing he did when he reached him was start complaining. Typical.

"To class then!" Sophie grinned at her.

**I would have posted a chapter earlier but I wasn't too sure what I wanted to happen next! Give me ideas of the kind of things you want to see in the next chapter and I will try to include as many of them as I can! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. Tell me what you thought of it.(: Thanks!**


End file.
